Zeno
Zeno is one of the D00med Clan member. He joined near March 2015, and is part of D00med Clan's 2nd Generation. He is a marine blue fighter (because of his powers). One of his main characteristics is always use headphones, even while fighting. He also likes to taunt and make jokes about his opponents, but that doesn't mean he's disrespectful, just a little silly and childish. Despite having this young personality, he might be very serious and competent during battle, and these qualities caught Xereth Zereth's attention during Doomed Civil War, making Zeno one of his greatest comrades. Abilities: Zeno is one of the simplest RHG's in Doomed Clan, but he still have extremely powerful and unique abilities. Azulite: Azulite is a kind of ore that is present in Zeno's blood. This allows Zeno to create melee weapons made from this material. Unfortunately, Zeno cannot create fire weapons like his brother, such as pistols or bazookas. He can only create melee ones, such as swords, shields, hammers, scythes, etc. The Azulite in his blood gives it a cyan coloration. He can also try to create other fighter's weapons, and make an Azulite copy. Superhuman Resistance: Zeno's skin is tougher than an average person's skin, this allows him to take several hits without getting too hurt. Azulite Armor: This is a superior form of Zeno, when he's losing the battle, he creates an armor made entirely of Azulite. This armor makes him almost invincible and as fast as the sound. He can only create this armor once in each battle, since it takes too much of his stamina. Fighting Style: Zeno often doesn't care for his opponent's strength, and that makes his fighting style always be the same, a straight up combat using all his arsenal of melee weapons against the odds. And if the opponent take too much distance, Zeno will shoot at him with a bow and arrow. (Zeno's aim is pretty accurate by the way) Relationships: Lagging: Lagging is Zeno's older brother. Their parents are unknown. He is way powerful than Zeno, being able to spawn melee weapons, fire weapons, orbs, energy lasers, and even life. That amount of power makes Zeno admire his brother. They grew up together, and Lagging trained Zeno, teaching him how to use his powers. Mimaps: Zeno is extremely loyal, and he respects Mimaps leading skills, always seeing him as a competent boss. Even in Doomed Civil War, Zeno's object isn’t to take down Mimaps, only take control of the Doomed Clan. Xereth Zerek: Also known as Zereth, Xereth Zerek is an alien that fascinates Zeno with his powers. Seeing that he's just as powerful as his brother, Zeno starts to see him as an alternative master, and develops confidence and devotion to Zereth, since he's the rebels leader in Doomed Civil War. Kobra: Kobra is a close friend to Zeno, since they share the same young and wild spirit, and are from the same place. Ether 173: He's a robot made entirely of green ether, created by Lagging to help in Zeno's transportation. Zeno asked for him after seeing Denji's skateboard. (He's such a jealous person) Ether 173 always obey Zeno and gives him advices and information about his opponents before the battle. Curiosities: *· Zeno's playlist only contains electronic remixes. He keeps his mp3 inside his head, and that's why he's always listening to music. *· Zeno's creator (Vin Anims) never meant to create him, he just created a lot of RHG's and exclude the useless, then Zeno became definitive. *· Vin Anims was invited to participate of Doomed Clan by Winter Uchiha, a user from the 1st Generation of Doomed, that is "inactive" today. Category:Members